Pokemon: Jubilife Academy
by EmotionEx
Summary: Jubilife Academy is the most prestigious school in all of Sinnoh for Pokemon Trainers who want to study more and make friends before setting out into the world. What happens when our enthusiastic main character barely gets in, and how his life is completely changed by the friends and Pokemon he will meet at Jubilife Academy? DISCONTINUED! Read Pokemon: Sinnoh Road to Victory
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon (such as the series (games, anime, and manga) as well as creating each Pokemon). I own nothing of it except for my various OCs. Regarding that, because this is set when Ash just started his journey, this story is going to basically have almost all OCs...with some exceptions.

**Constructive criticism for this story is welcomed, encouraged even...but try not to point out just the negatives. Basically just let me know where I am going wrong (in terms of structure, characterisation, grammar, etc). If I can improve the battles, let me know. The battle in this chapter isn't supposed to be this amazing, epic battle but more about introducing the characters. I will try to make future battles, especially the one-on-one battles, more exciting and not so one-sided.**

* * *

"Shoot! I knew I shouldn't have spent so much time training my new Pokemon when I'm supposed to be heading out!" I expressed as I just tried to run across this path. I know that its this way from seeing the map in the Pokemon Center back in Sandgem Town.

I was just wearing some formal school clothes, wearing a royal blue blazer with a crest of the legendary Pokemon Dialga on it, a red necktie with a plain white shirt, along with black pants and black shoes. I just wore a bright red bag which had so many items in it. Pokemon Food, some map of the Sinnoh Region, sleepwear, a fishing rod which can fold-down easily, books for school. You name it and its probably in this bag. Perhaps I am carrying too much in this bag.

_"If I'm gonna be late for school on the first day, how am I gonna be able to get around different regions?"_ I couldn't help but think. I guess I lost focus and ignored everything around me, since I felt a tap on my arm.

"Y-You appear lost. Would that assumption be true?" This boy asked me. Looking at him, he wore the same school uniform I was. Same tie, same blazer, same shirt, pants, and shoes. His bag was black though, and smaller than mine. Yeah I probably overpacked. Hey, since he's got the same uniform then he must be heading to Jubilife Academy too. He would probably know more than I would about where to go.

"Yeah..." I admitted. I kinda felt that asking someone for help just...well it would make me feel a bit weak. But I could swallow my pride and ask for it if I really needed it. Though looking at this boy, he looked...well not like a most boys. In fact, I'd consider him kinda girly-looking. His blond hair was rather long, going to about halfway down his back and had gray eyes.

"I believe you comprehend that because we are wearing the same uniform, we are both heading to Jubilife Academy. Oh, I should explain myself. My name is Leon, and you?" He responded. I noticed that he never gave eye-contact to me, prefering to focus his gaze to my jet-black hair. Could he be shy around people?

"I'm Walt. Nice to meet you." I greeted him. He appeared less nervous now, but kept a barrier up still. Then again, I am a stranger to him but I bet we'll see more of each other at Jubilife Academy. "Well Walt," Leon began, taking ahold of my hand and holding it gently. "I'll just have to take you to Jubilife Academy." He continued and was basically pulling me in the direction he was walking.

I just find it odd why Leon would need to hold my hand to take me there, when I could just walk behind him. Nah...I sure he's trying to help me. His Grotle walked by ourside, prefering to walk about rather than sit in the Pokeball at this point. I wonder how powerful Leon's Grotle is, since I haven't hardly battled with my own starter Pokemon.

Finally, I could see this massive mansion-like building...oh man, it was awesome. To think that was where we were going to be going to school and living for two years, I could get used to it. It was a white building which looked like it had many different rooms to battle in. I know Jubilife City is a bit posh and all, but to think such an amazingly big building could just tower most over things in the city was mind-blowing.

Leon looked back at me. He blushed, probably out of embarassment that he was still holding my hand, and just letting go of my hand then. "I was still holding your hand. I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He said.

"It's cool." I responded. While I didn't really think that much of the hand-holding, I wasn't as fine with it as I said. _"What am I supposed to do? Be rude and upset his feelings? I just find the idea of ME doing anything...questionable with another guy to be very uncomfortable. I mean it just doesn't feel right to me."_

"Well we are here. Can you find your way around or do I have to escort you again?" Leon said to me.

"Better safe than sorry. Lead the way." I answered. Leon took out some Pokeballs out of his bag, about six of them to be exact. Whether they contained Pokemon in them or not was something I didn't know, but I didn't think it was too important now. He put five of the Pokeballs back once he realised he took out too much, leaving only one Pokeball remaining. "Grotle, you deserve some rest. Return." He said and his Grass-type starter was swallowed by the red light.

Walking around the building, Leon and I noticed it to be basically empty. There were no students, and the only ones there were the receptionists who let us in. We approached a door which had a glass window within it with the words 'Advanced-Level Battle Class' on the door above the window.

"Are we really that early!?" I questioned.

Leon looked to a clock on the other side of the hall. "Yes Walt, we are. As a matter of fact, we are twenty minutes early." He answered. To be honest, I wasn't expecting an actual answer but whatever.

"The heck!?" I burst out. Twenty minutes early? Really!? Coming five or ten minutes early isn't so bad, but I just felt...odd coming twenty minutes early. It would mean I'd have to wait around for twenty minutes or kill some time. "I thought I was late but this means I rushed for nothing." I continued to exclaim, provoking a giggle from Leon. Was he laughing at my stupidity? Or does he just find this situation funny? I don't get what's funny about this.

"Umm...Walt, you appear to be rather extroverted, something which contrasts myself. Perhaps I could suggest the two of us something exciting together since its just me and you here?" Leon said to me. It is conversations like this which make me seriously wish I wasn't so...dirty-minded. Now obviously Leon wasn't refering to anything remotely related to THAT activity for several reasons, but it just couldn't help but notice how suggestive it was.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. Ignoring any suggestiveness of those last words of his, I was interested in what he had to say. Something just told me that he was a guy I could trust and befriend.

"You very clearly have at least one Pokemon with you, and you know I have Grotle among other Pokemon. I am sure the staff will not care if we borrow this room for a battle. After all, almost half our education is on battling. I have six Pokemon with me, so I am open for any variant of battle."

"You have six Pokemon already? But you are just a beginner like me, so how does that work?" I asked. Logically, a trainer who just started out might have about one to three Pokemon.

"I am sorry if this sounds offensive to you but I am not like you, or most new Trainers." Leon responded calmly. These words did seem to annoy me a bit. I know he probably isn't trying to be rude, but I am not weak at all. I'll prove that to him.

"Lets find out. I have two Pokemon so far, so what do you think about a two on two battle?" I suggested to him. I just wanted to prove to him that I was not to be underestimated.

"As you wish." Leon said to me, bringing out his Pokeball first, "Let us get this battle underway. Grotle, I choose you." He continued and now I was faced with his Grotle. Obviously I knew which of my two Pokemon I'd start with.

"Chimchar, come on out!" I called out my own starter Pokemon, Chimchar. We'd bonded quite a bit in a matter of a few days. Grotle is going down since I have a Fire-type and he's using a Grass-type so I have a massive advantage over him.

I saw him smile when I brought out Chimchar. Could this mean that he has a trick up his sleeve? Well Grotle is probably a higher-level than Chimchar if its already evolved, but I have the type advantage so this will be a piece of cake.

"Razor Leaf." He said without expressing himself. Grotle launched the sharp leaves towards Chimchar, but I wasn't all that worried. "Dodge that, and then use Ember!"

I saw Chimchar jump over the Razor Leaf and then spit out small flames at Grotle who just stood there. I remembered that Grotle probably weighed a ton compared to Turtwig so it can't really dodge. But to see it just...Grotle just took a direct Ember without a care in the world. Maybe it hurt and it ain't showing weakness to us, but that is still impressive.

"Lets take it home with Flame Wheel now!" I commanded. Chimchar was now surrounded by flames in a wheel-like shape and crashed from the air into Grotle once more. Now that one hurt, I just saw it look in pain but yet it still tanked it.

"Intercept with Giga Drain." Leon countered and suddenly, this green rope thing just spurted out of Grotle's back and latched onto Chimchar's arms and legs, draining it and hurting it while pulling it higher and further into the air and away from Grotle. I couldn't really do much to counter as Chimchar cried out in pain from the attack.

"Chimchar!" I called out.

"Use Energy Ball." He continued and now I saw this ball of green light being formed from Grotle's mouth and it was shot at Chimchar while the Giga Drain was restoring Grotle's health slowly. "Throw it." He added, and Grotle used the Giga Drain to hurl Chimchar across the room and into a wall which my Pokemon just bounced off.

"Chimchar, are you okay!?" I called out again, noticing how Chimchar was trying to stand up but it was hopeless. Chimchar fell once more and I knew it couldn't go on any longer.

"Chimchar...return, you did your very best." I said to Chimchar, recalling it and putting its Pokeball away. "One down, one more to go. Type disadvantage means nothing to me. Grotle, rest up for now." Leon said, recalling Grotle to its Pokeball while bringing out another Pokeball now.

"Murkrow, front and center." He said and now I saw the black crow Pokemon fly into the air, waiting for its opponent to emerge.

_"A Murkrow..."_ I thought. While I'd seen them before, I never bothered to scanned them so I figure now is a good time for that. "Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. Many people believe that if you see a Murkrow at night it will bring bad luck." My PokeDex explained to me.

"Well time to fight in the air! Starly, I choose you!" I exclaimed, bringing out my second Pokemon which took to the air. Both Murkrow and Starly are unevolved Pokemon so I can't really tell who has the advantage.

"You think you are on the same playing field as myself? Let me educate you in your folly. Murkrow, use Haze and aim it at Starly." Leon said to me and now Murkrow was spitting out this foggy cloud to blind Starly. If he thought I'd fall for that, he's wrong.

"Quick Attack!"

Starly shot through the Haze, just as I thought by the looks of things, took Murkrow off-guard as the attack knocked it through the air.

"So you advanced forward afterall..." I heard Leon say. Even with Haze in the way, I know he saw Starly coming so why didn't he order Murkrow to dodge, or fight back?

"We won't give up, Leon. Now lets try Wing Attack!" I responded. Starly's wings glowed and it flew towards Murkrow who just took the hit. _"Yes! Leon's remaining Pokemon is Grotle who already took some super-effective hits from Chimchar earlier. If I can just beat Murkrow then I might be able to win this." _I thought to myself as the battle began to go my way.

Leon began to laugh, something which piqued my interest. He must have some trick up his sleeve otherwise he wouldn't be so confident about this situation. Murkrow is a Dark/Flying-type Pokemon, and I know its moves are likely Dark, Ghost, Flying, or Normal. None of which are super-effective to Starly so I felt like nothing could go wrong.

"I am not laughing at you rudely, I just find this amusing." Leon admitted to me.

"You find what amusing?" I questioned. I was probably expecting a really sarcastic answer, but what I just got was completely different.

"I know that expression. The one a Pokemon Trainer makes when they begin to control the battle...that moment they have hope they can actually win. I let Starly vent some steam, since if Murkrow actually fought seriously then this would be dull. Are you really controlling the battle? Since the battle never left my hands." He explained. I knew it...he was screwing with me and my Starly in this battle.

"Use Aerial Ace." He continued and Murkrow shot across the air and towards Starly.

"Dodge that with Quick Attack!" I called out and Starly shot up into the air very quickly.

"Useless!" Leon exclaimed. I think this is the first time he rose his voice since I met him. "Murkrow's speed surpasses Starly's!" He continued. He was right about Murkrow's speed. Just as Starly thought it evaded, Murkrow caught up almost instantly and smashing it into the ground. Starly couldn't even move a muscle in its body. I knew there was no way Starly could continue, that much was obvious.

If Murkrow had that sort of speed and power, it definately would have been able to dodge Starly's first Quick Attack and the Wing Attack pretty easily. This was embarassing...to lose two of my Pokemon off the bat without being able to defeat Leon's just had to show either he was ahead of the game, or I really need to start pulling my weight when it comes to training.

"Starly, you fought really hard. You take a nice rest now." I could only say as I recalled my last defeated Pokemon.

"Guess thats all there is to it." Leon commented. "Now I will presume about four minutes had passed since we got here." He continued, pulling out Murkrow's Pokeball. "Murkrow, return." He said, putting it in his blazer pocket along with where his other Pokeballs were.

"That Murkrow sure is something, and Grotle too" I said to him. He nodded.

"Prior to coming here, you remember having a written exam which took place in Sandgem Town. All who are here took that exam, but what Jubilife Academy never elaborated on was that the exam decides the class tier you are in and to a lesser extent, your roommate. We are currently batting in the Advanced-Level Battle Classroom. There are four types of academic groups." Leon explained.

"There are?" I looked at him quizically

"Those are the inept-level, average-level, higher-level, and the advanced-level. Inept-level classes is for those who are below average in that subject. Average-level classes are for those with normal capabilties in the subject. Higher-level classes are for people who are a better than average but not overwhelmingly so. Finally the advanced-level classes are for those who are far more powerful than any beginner trainer. The latter applying to myself. Everyone got that letter, did they not?" Leon explained to me. Inept is lower than average? Sure I ain't the brightest kid, but to be lower than average?

I had been sent a letter a while after the exams to say what level I was at overall, as well as for each thing tested individually. I knew I should have studied up...I said I'd study, but I just didn't do it in the end.

"Walt and Leon..." A voice spoke. Leon and I looked over to to see a girl who looked our age. She looked good to be honest, even if she is only the same age as us. Her peach coloured hair was short and spiky and her eyes were some dark shade of red. She wore the same attire as me and Leon which was interesting, considering she was a girl. I'd figured she would prefer the skirts that basically every other girl would probably wear here.

"Who are you?" Leon asked.

"I am Sapphire." The girl introduced herself. "That battle was rather interesting to say the least...I wouldn't expect less from you, Leon. It wouldn't be long before you follow your mother's footsteps?"

I was confused. Did these two know each other? No, that can't be right. Leon just asked her who she was so he couldn't know her. "So are you two like friends?" I asked. I just contracted myself, but I thought I might as well ask to be sure.

Sapphire smirked confidently. "Had nobody told you? You might wish to keep up with the others in this world. Leon here is none other than the one and only child of the Sinnoh Champion herself, Cynthia. Surely even you see a resemblance." She explained. Leon being Cynthia's son!? I never even thought she had a child.

Looking at Leon, I truly saw the similarities. Both had long blond hair, though Cynthia's was much longer, and both had the same gray eyes. This being much more posh and rich of a school than any other in all of Sinnoh, I wouldn't be surprised that the Sinnoh Champion would send her child there.

"Jubilife Academy is just a stepping stone." Leon stated for no particular reason.

"I know." She responded. "Leon, Walt, I know we will meet again. A battle with you, Leon, would interest me once we get to know each other. Two equals battling it out sounds rather interesting." She continued. Just how strong was Sapphire? Sure it could be exaggeration from her, but she really gives off this vibe to me of being a powerful Pokemon Trainer.

She just walked off, leaving me with Leon. I heard feet shuffling along the corridors, so I'd imagine that more people were arriving. Looking at the time, it seemed like it was time to be heading to the main hall to hear the announcement and find out what classes are, and who are roommates are going to be. Leon and Sapphire...just what are they capable of?

* * *

**That's the first chapter, the prologue of the story. ****Let me clear up some simple things before people make any assumptions:**

**-Cynthia in this story is rather young...well that depends on if you consider someone who is 28 to be young. The games, namely the Gen IV ones, implied she was older than she seemed (I think its when you enter the Hall of Fame, but I could be wrong). I'd assumed she was in her late 20s in the games based on those implications.**

**-Walt, Leon, Sapphire, and all other students of importance at Jubilife Academy are 10 years old up until the last chapter.**

**If you have questions on anything you're going to ask about the story which I hadn't explained at the start or right now, just let know via a PM or review.**


	2. Old friend, New Adventures

**From here on out, the story will no longer be told from Walt's POV but rather just the general third-person view.**

(**‾‾‾‾‾‾****‾‾‾‾‾‾**ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡========

After restoring their Pokemon to full health via the Nurse Joy at the Jubilife Academy, Walt and Leon, along with Sapphire made their way to the main hall where they saw many other students standing there. It was a massive room where people sat on chairs while they saw a man standing on the stage. He looked to be a man in his mid-thirties and wore a plain gray suit, with short brown hair and powerful dark eyes. The excitement died down as the man stepped forwards one step.

"Welcome, welcome all. I am Mr Rosewood, headmaster of Jubilife Academy." He said. On each shoulder rested a small, cheerful Pokemon. The Pokemon on his left shoulder was a Plusle and on the right was Minum, both Pokemon looking at the students with bright, happy eyes.

"Now, you should have received the letters on your overall levels. This is to balance classes, so that the brighter students don't completely overshadow those who are learning at a slower rate." The man explained.

Sapphire sat near the front of the room by Leon's side. "So students are in the same classes as those on their skill level. Why am I not surprised?" She commented quietly to herself. "If they weren't sorted by skill, I would outshine everyone...and we can't have that"

Leon said nothing in response to Sapphire, but looked to the center of the room to listen to the speech._ "Sapphire can be full of herself, can't she."_ He thought about her personality while keeping his eyes forwarded at the front.

"As an educator, it is my duty as headteacher of this academy to guide you along the right path. Regardless of your ability, background, or personal matters, I will make sure all students flourish as aspiring Pokemon Trainers to the best of their ability. To educate you all about the wonderful world we live in, and the history and future of Pokemon...that is what I want to teach you all." Mr Rosewood explained. After he had finished speaking, several students applauded.

Walt sat near the back of the room, taking in everything which was said. While he wasn't the brightest person, to call him determined was an understatement. Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his arm. Turning to his left side, he saw a girl. Not just any girl however, as his eyes lit up when he saw her. She had shoulder-length pink hair which was long and wavy and had green eyes.

"Amy...?" He whispered to her, since they were in an assembly. While some others conversed among themselves, it was done quietly. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Same here. There is a lot I wanna' talk about, but we got plenty of time for that." The girl known as Amy answered.

"As you are aware, you received a special Poketch." The headmaster explained, holding up a silver Poketch in his hand for all to see. Other students looked to their own ones. Walt, Amy, Leon, and Sapphire looked to their wrists to see them. Plusle and Minum looked very interested in the device but before they could do anything, the man put the technology away.

"This is a personal Poketch for each student. On top of serving as a regular Poketch, it holds information on its user. This includes your name, your roommates name, where you will be living for the next two years, and contains your personal timetable." He explained. Several turned on their previously switched off Poketch.

"This particular day has no lessons going on, but rather is a day for you all to get to befriend your roommates, and work your way around Jubilife Academy. From tomorrow onwards is when you'll have to be pulling your weight...That is all. You are dismissed." He said and everyone else was getting up and looking around to find the exit to leave.

Sapphire glanced over to where Walt and Amy were, noticing the two were discussing while walking out. What it was about was the last thing on her mind, but rather wanting to show off her power. She, followed by Leon, approached Walt and Amy who were just outside the doors of the room.

"W-Walt, I...you and I are roommates it seems, well according to the Poketch. I feel this would be interesting." Leon said. Amy looked for a chance to involve herself in the conversation, hesitantly speaking up.

"I...I heard about you. You are Leon, right?"

"You are right." He answered.

"I'm Amy, pleased to meet you." She said. Leon just nodded. "Likewise." He said with a tone of nervousness. Amy was late to notice Sapphire standing right next to Leon and due to this, felt very awkward about ignoring her.

"Sorry about that, I just...I got carried away and forgot about the others." Amy admitted worriedly. She hoped she hadn't come off as rude to Sapphire, but the other girl wasn't bothered one bit, and tried to be nice to her.

"It's okay. My name is Sapphire." She introduced herself for Amy. _"She's my roommate, isn't she. I'm sure well get on just fine...assuming she isn't like my younger sister. There is no way Amy here could be more annoying than her."_ She thought about the situation somewhat positively. To Sapphire, Amy would be an improvement when compared to, in her own words, her 'immature' sister.

Amy's enthusiasm piped up once a certain idea flowed through her mind. "Leon, how about we battle?"She asked him.

"A battle? Very well, I accept. How many Pokemon are you planning on using?" Leon inquired. He wasn't too bothered with how many Pokemon were used since to him, the result would be the same.

Amy thought for a moment, before making up her decision. "I'll use three Pokemon."

"Yes, that is fine. Clearly this isn't suitable of a place to battle." Leon said and they followed him until they were outside. The outside, the 'playground' was more like several outdoor battlefields for Pokemon Battles. Nobody was there, likely since they were too busy checking out their rooms and getting to know their roommates more.

"Don't let your guard down Amy! This guy is a strong Pokemon Trainer." Walt cautioned her. Having battled Leon and lost before, he knew that Leon wasn't someone Amy should ever underestimate.

"Don't worry, Walt. I'm a strong Pokemon Trainer too." She said with a happy, carefree expression. "How about we get started then?" She questioned Leon.

"Agreed. Murkrow, take to the sky." Leon responded, calling out his Murkrow which hovered over its Trainer's head high in the sky.

"Togetic, lets work together." Amy said. Her Pokemon of choice was a white, fairy-like bird thing.

Sapphire took out her PokeDex to scan the unfamilar Flying-type: "Togetic, the Happiness Pokemon and the evolved form of Togepi. They say that it will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower them with happiness." The PokeDex told Sapphire.

_"Togetic? It is a Pokemon is one which can learn the rather unique move, Magic Coat, a move which few Pokemon in existence can learn. Even if Togetic has that move in its moveset, it won't give her any real advantage against Murkrow."_ Leon thought out. He knew what Pokemon can learn what moves, and figured Magic Coat would fit into his strategy one way or another.

"Ancientpower!" Amy declared. Togetic formed a small ball of light from its mouth and launched it. Leon said nothing and Murkrow took the brunt of the Rock-type attack. After the attack exploded on impact, Murkrow fell straight to the grass, managing to get up although with a now weakened appearance. Murkrow took to the sky once again.

"As I imagined, it does know Ancientpower. Now use Thunder Wave." Leon commanded. Murkrow shot out a beam of electricity from its hat-like head towards Togetic.

"Murkrow can learn Thunder Wave?!" Walt expressed with shock. He didn't think a Flying-type Pokemon like Murkrow, with no electrical qualities to it, could use Thunder Wave so it completely took him off-guard.

"Status problems are bad. So bounce it back with Magic Coat!" Amy countered and Togetic created a pink barrier around it just as the thunder bounced back at Murkrow, grounding it.

"Magic Coat is a move which bounces back non-offensive moves back to the user. Moves like Toxic, Thunder Wave, Stealth Rock, and Leech Seed fit into that category for instance." Sapphire explained.

"All according to plan!" Leon exclaimed, a smile now forming on his face. "Murkrow, counter that counter with Psycho Shift!" Leon added his command. Murkrow glowed in a purple light all over its body and after its static electricity seemed to have faded.

Just then, that same light surrounded Togetic and nothing it could do would repel this light. That electricity covered Togetic all over, especially on its wings, causing the Happiness Pokemon to suffer from its afflictions.

"W-What just happened?" Amy questioned as her Pokemon suffered more and more from its paralysis, barely keeping itself in the air.

"Magic Coat was rather predicable. Whether your Togetic knew it or not was irrelevant since the same result would occur." Leon explained. "Murkrow, use Aerial Ace." Leon commented and the Dark/Flying Pokemon carried out the attack, allowing the wind to surround its body as it slammed into Togetic, smashing Togetic straight to the ground in an instance.

All Togetic could do was cry in pain as it fainted. "Togetic is unable to battle, Murkrow is the winner." Sapphire took on the role as referee for the battle, leaving Walt to spectate.

"Togetic, don't feel sad. You did your very best." Amy comforted her fallen Pokemon with her words before recalling it.

"What was that move? I've never heard of Psycho Shift before." Walt stated. All he saw was Magic Coat reflect Thunder Wave back at Murkrow, and now suddenly Togetic is paralysed while Murkrow is restored to normal conditions.

"Psycho Shift transfers any status conditions such as paralysis or poison to the opponent, and then curing its user of said status. Meaning Murkrow is no longer paralysed and gave the paralysis to Togetic, allowing Leon to finish it with Aerial Ace." Sapphire explained. "It is common among Psychic, Ghost, and Dark-type Pokemon. Quite a brutal move if used right."

"Thunder Wave was rather redundant. I could have just used Aerial Ace to one-shot your Togetic...but I wouldn't want to make things impossible for you. I don't have to try in order to win battles." Leon added on his comment.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Leon. Murkrow's Super Luck ability is going to be a big threat, so if I can take it out then that is one less problem." Amy said as she brought out her next Pokemon. "Corsola, I choose you." She said, her Pokemon of choice being the Coral Pokemon.

_"Corsola is a Water/Rock-type Pokemon...Murkrow took a decent amount of damage from Togetic's Ancientpower and unlike Togetic, Corsola's Rock moves will be stronger than Togetic due to using a move of the same type as itself. Recalling Murkrow is a wise move, but switching to Grotle would be extremely predictable. I suppose I can give her a chance by not using Grotle or Ariados yet."_ Leon thought. While he was willing to not take Walt seriously before, he wasn't taking Amy as lightly. Despite that, he still never took her seriously as an opponent.

"Murkrow, return for now." Leon said, recalling his Pokemon into its Pokeball. He quickly got out another Pokeball. "Skitty, lets go." He continued, calling out the effeminate feline to the field. It purred before smirking at the Corsola in a devious way.

"Oh my god! Its so CUTE!" Amy squealed loudly, though she was quick to calm herself. "Stay calm Amy. It may be cute, but there is no way he'd send it out without a strategy. Corsola, hit with Spike Cannon!" She said to herself before issuing a command to her Pokemon. Corsola fired off the glowing spikes from the branch-like extensions coming from its body.

"Doubleslap." Leon countered. Skitty noticed the incoming spikes and slapped them away while pouncing forward until it was face to face with Corsola.

"Now Skitty, launch Thunderbolt from close range." Leon said. Skitty purred loudly as it began to unleash the electricity against Corsola.

"Block it with Sandstorm!" Amy responded. The swirling storm of sand was fired towards Skitty and clashed with the powerful Thunderbolt from Skitty, both moves ended after a few seconds since neither side could truly overpower the other.

"Switch to Solarbeam." Leon commanded and upon the order, Skitty glowed for a split-second from the sunlight. Then came fierce and swift beam of light from Skitty's mouth which Corsola took the full brunt of, and was still standing.

"Corsola!" Amy worriedly called out to her Pokemon.

"Lucky that Skitty isn't known for being a powerful Pokemon, or else Corsola might not be standing." Leon commented. The idea of such a small Pokemon firing off such powerful moves seemed contradictory.

"Mirror Coat!" Amy countered.

"_Oh, so that is Corsola's third move after all. I find it rather dull I have to use my weakest Pokemon when I never needed to. Grotle or Ariados could have beat down all three of her Pokemon by itself._" Leon thought. He couldn't respond as Skitty was blasted high up into the air, only to come crashing down in defeat. It couldn't stand back up, as the power of the Mirror Coat was more enough to defeat it.

"Skitty is unable to battle, Corsola is the winner." Sapphire stated.

"We did it!" Amy declared as she managed to take down one of Leon's Pokemon. The boy however, did not share her enthusiasm. In fact, he didn't seem to care too much about it.

"I am sorry to interrupt your moment of joy, but did you forget Corsola just took a move which dealt quadruple damage to it? Any of my Pokemon can just effortlessly defeat your weakened Corsola. Skitty, you did well and served your role well." Leon explained, recalling Skitty to its Pokeball. "I should have just used Grotle's Razor Leaf to deal with Corsola, being unaffected by Mirror Coat since it is a physical attack. No matter, things are still moving along at the pace I want it to..."

"No, as a matter of fact, I'll give you a head-start. Ariados, front and center." Leon commented, revealing his third Pokemon in this battle to be the Long Leg Pokemon, Ariados.

"A head-start, but why?" Amy questioned him. She couldn't understand why Leon would help her when she is his opponent in this battle.

"I am giving you an advantage, so why question it?" Leon responded.

"Well okay. Use Recover!" Amy commanded, trying to make use of this head-start.

Ariados began to step forward instinctively to battle, but Leon shook his head. "Not yet Ariados..." He whispered, causing Ariados to retreat back a step to where it once was.

They all watched as Corsola was slowly but surely healing up its damage until it was soon back up to full health. Corsola gave a cry of joy after being restored to normal health.

"Now I'll make you regret giving me a head-start." Amy confidently stated.

"On the contrary, Amy. Use Shadow Ball." Leon countered and Ariados' horn turned black while the ball was being formed, before being fired.

"Fight back with Spike Cannon!" Amy resisted.

The spikes hit Shadow Ball but were instantly destroyed once the overwhelming force of Ariados' offensive capabilities just brutally powered through the opposing attack and hit Corsola directly using Shadow Ball. The attack sent Corsola scuttling across the grass and was instantly knocked out, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Corsola is unable to battle, Ariados is the winner." Sapphire judged, noticing that Corsola was beaten down by that single Shadow Ball.

"No way...even after Recover was used, Shadow Ball still took out Corsola in a single hit." Walt said. He found it very shocking that even after Corsola managed to fully restore its health, Ariados defeated it in one hit. To add insult to injury, the move did not even super-effect Corsola.

"I thought you would make a better use of that head-start, but I guess even with that you can't win against the likes of me." Leon stated with a tone of genuine sadness in his voice.

"You did great Corsola, take a long rest now." Amy said, getting her last Pokeball ready. "Prinplup, its all up to you!"

Now Prinplup was facing off against Ariados. Despite the power difference, it defiantly stood up to Ariados. Ariados stepped back two paces, while also holding up its two front legs/claws aggressively.

"Shadow Ball." Leon spoke with a uncaring tone.

"Quick Prinplup, lets try Metal Claw!" Amy countered, the black ball of darkness blocked by Metal Claw and slapped back towards Ariados as if a tennis player just slammed the ball across the court.

"X-Scissor." Leon simply responded. Ariados jumped towards the attack, its front legs/claws glowing blue. It then put its claws together in front of it and a light blue 'X' like energy with a magenta outline appeared in front of its claws. Overpowering its own reflected attack, Shadow Ball was slashed into four pieces and exploded into a burst of light which surrounded Ariados before fading, leaving Ariados unharmed.

"Defend, and fight back with Metal Claw." Amy responded and Prinplup's fins were covered in a glowing white light which had a metallic gloss of them, clashing them with Ariados' X-Scissor and blocking the attacks launched against it. Ultimately, Prinplup couldn't keep up the clash forever as Ariados would eventually overwhelm it so it retreated.

"Prinplup, use Whirlpool!" Amy exclaimed, going on the attack against Ariados. Rather than choosing to dodge, Ariados wasn't about to swallow its pride and dodge an attack it deemed too weak. Ariados stood its ground without feeling fear to any extent.

"Signal Beam." Leon began. Ariados' horn began to glow with the colours of the rainbow, and shot the rainbow beam at the Whirlpool, destroying it completely while keeping its course, the beam aiming towards Prinplup and successfully attacking it and launching the Water-type several feet across the air before finally smacking into the ground.

"Ah! Prinplup!" Amy looked concerned as her Pokemon took massive damage, groaning in pain while its eyes became swirls.

"Prinplup is unable to battle, Ariados is the winner. So Leon is the winner of this battle." Sapphire declared. Amy comforted her defeated Pokemon. "Prinplup..." She said sadly. "Its okay, you fought as hard as you could. Take a long rest, okay." She continued, recalling Prinplup

"Your attacks were flawless, but you need more power." Leon commented, recalling Ariados as well.

"Power?" She repeated cluelessly. Clearly she knows what power is, but she did know the point he was trying to make about power. What dumbfounded her was what Leon's personal definition of 'power' was.

"Amy..." Leon began, thinking of what his next words will be. "Pokemon battles are just that: clashes of power and strategy. Your need to improve the power of the moves your Pokemon can inflict, and the speed at which they attack. The Sinnoh League will be very hopeless if you continue the way you are now." He said with a soft tone of voice.

"I figured as much. Well I, like most, haven't had my Pokemon for long enough to train." Amy responded sadly, but quickly cheered herself up.

"That Magic Coat and Mirror Coat tactic...while both failed to beat me in the end, was interesting. If Murkrow never knew Psycho Shift, it certainly would have fallen to Togetic." Leon admitted. Of course, this was a lie as if he used Ariados straight from the start, he would have beat all three of her Pokemon without losing any of his.

"Now I know...I know my assumptions about my battling were true. Leon, I'd like to, you know, thank you for telling me where I go wrong." Amy said with a smile. Leon looked as if he had been taken aback, and rather uncertain about how to respond in this social situation.

"U-Umm, its nothing. Really, it isn't." Leon stuttered out nervously. _"Did I say the incorrect response to her? Was I too rude? I just spoke my mind, but...no, I am sure I am overreacting._" He thought.

(**‾‾‾‾‾‾****‾‾‾‾‾‾**ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡========

**And that was the second chapter! Making Mr Rosewood's speech was probably the most tedious thing in the chapter, since I tried to make it sound as...headteacher-like as I could. To dumb down how Amy and Walt know each other, they are childhood friends. Leon's remaining Pokemon have been decided, and those will see some battles eventually.**

**Next chapter should be coming really soon. Unlike with Dawn of the Eclipse, I won't show a preview of the next chapters so then it will be a bigger surprise.**


	3. Fossil Revival! Shieldon vs Porygon2!

A day had passed since Amy had her battle with Leon, and it seemed like a bright, peaceful morning. Leon, upon realising Walt wasn't in bed, looked confused. Then he looked at the clock.

"That boy...he is rather energetic to have up and went to train at this time." Leon said. Sitting by the bed was his Skitty who said nothing, but clearly understood its trainer.

_"I don't have any lessons on this day or the next. It is the weekend, after all. I have no work to do, since we have yet to do actual work in class. Therefore, I suppose it won't hurt to take the day slowly."_ He thought. He got out of bed and walked towards the wardrobe to get his blazer and shoes, putting both on quickly.

Skitty looked up curiously as its trainer took his bag and put it on his back. The feline Pokemon jumped onto Leon's shoulder before the trainer walked left his room.

"Dad, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon." Walt said estatically with a big grin on his face. He eagerly awaited the news which his father was to deliver. He was currently talking with his father via the video phone.

"How are you finding school? I understand it might be a bit too formal or posh for your liking, but I'm sure you'll fit in just fine." The man asked concernedly. Truthfully, Walt's family weren't exactly the wealthest and while they were not poor, they were average. In a place like Jubilife Academy with a notable students from upper-class backgrounds, Walt didn't exactly bend in as well as others.

"Its awesome...at least until we have to study, starting monday onwards." Walt remarked.

The older man couldn't help but chuckle. "Ah, but that is what school is all about. Obtaining an official education, preparing you for the wider world and also to form tight bonds. As for what I had to talk to you about..." He continued, bending down so that he wasn't on the screen until he stood back up again, holding a small Pokemon which seemed to have a shield for a face.

"Your fossil was finally revived, thanks to your uncle. It turned out to be a Shieldon." He explained, Shieldon let out a happy cheer.

"So cool! So I'm guessing you planned on sending it over?" Walt looked at Shieldon with awe. Aside from his uncle's fossil Pokemon, Walt hadn't seen a fossil Pokemon face-to-face before.

"Yes." Walt's dad responded. "I planned on transfering it to you when it was restored. It should be transfered right about now." He stated, putting the Shieldon down onto a machine which made it disappear. After a few seconds, that Shieldon appeared from the machine on Walt's side along with its Pokeball.

"Its here!" Walt cheerfully piped up.

"That's great, Walt. This Shieldon is quite the tough cookie in battle from what I've seen of it. As I was training it and getting it familar to the modern day, I sort of got carried away with its training, not that it is a bad thing. As for me, I had best be going. I am sure you and Shieldon will get on just fine. Bye Walt."

"See ya' later, Dad." Walt responded. Afterwards, the video call was hung up. Shieldon looked up at Walt as if he was a stranger, but then realised that Walt was its Trainer and showed a warm expression. Shieldon gestured to something behind Walt, causing the boy to look around and see Sapphire and Leon approaching him.

"That Shieldon...it is a rare Pokemon indeed. Now I am sure you'd want to get some battle experience for it. You've trained Starly and Chimchar, that is certain. You've improved, even if it is hard to notice." Leon commented, clasping his hands together.

"Leon, lets find out then. Since I'm challenging you to a battle!" Walt exclaimed.

"Me?" Leon pointed to himself confusedly. "But Walt, I cannot understand why you would challenge me when you know the result will be the same as the last. Even though you've done training, the impact it has had is almost nothing. I must decline..." He explained matter-of-factly.

"However, I can take you to someone who might be equal to you. You have heard of Dexter, correct?" He continued, questioning Walt now.

"Dexter? That guy who spends most of his time studying to be a Pokemon Doctor." Walt asked. It was only a day since the school term started and already everyone knew the names of everyone else.

"Leon, isn't Dexter the eighth best Pokemon Trainer of the first year students? Walt would probably get steamrolled by him." Sapphire stated bluntly. While she wasn't trying to be rude to Walt, she wasn't trying to make things sound better than they were. Dexter's reputation for being the eight best Pokemon Trainer of the first year students, as well as getting the second highest grades overall made him quite powerful.

"Sapphire, if I thought Walt would lose really easily to Dexter then I wouldn't waste my time telling him to challenge him." Leon pointed out. "Walt, you can probably find him in the library, or in the Advanced-Level Battle room." He stated. Walt looked eager and ready to battle Dexter already...even though he hadn't even met him yet.

"Thanks Leon, Sapphire." Walt said.

"O-Okay." Leon nervously responded. Walt recognised this tone, a tone he used with Amy and to a lesser extent, on Walt himself when they first met.

Walt then returned Shieldon to its Pokeball for now. "To see you battle Dexter would be rather interesting to say the least. I might actually enjoy this..." Sapphire said as she along with Leon, followed Walt to the library. It took about a minute to get there, since it was on the other side of the school, but was not tiring.

After getting there, Walt looked over to where one of the tables was to see a boy sitting there with a book open. He had straight brown hair which was a bit shorter than shoulder-length, equally brown eyes, and wore the typical Jubilife Academy uniform. Floating by his side was an odd looking Pokemon which had a pink and blue scheme for the most part, while being made up of many round parts

"That Pokemon..." Walt began.

"Porygon2, the evolved form of Porygon. Further research enhanced its abilities. Sometimes, it may exhibit motions that were not programmed." Leon stated in a monotone. "The original Porygon being made by Silph Co, of course. Not surprising for its evolutionary line being the only man-made Pokemon in existance, excluding the legendary cloned Pokemon that is Mewtwo." He added.

_"A man-made Pokemon? I've never even heard of such a thing before."_ Walt thought. To his knowledge, there was no such thing as a man-made Pokemon and that all Pokemon were created by natural birth. However, to a massive majority people, the Porygon line are the only man-made Pokemon.

"You know a lot about Pokemon, Leon. It is no wonder your grades are unrivaled here at Jublife Academy, and your Pokemon are so strong." Dexter commented, adusting his glasses. "Oh, I really should explain myself. I am Dexter, and you must be Walt." Dexter continued, realising he never said who he was to Walt. Sapphire, already knowing Dexter from earlier, didn't bother to introduce herself since they did that already.

"Yeah, that's right. Leon said you'd be a good opponent to battle, and I really wanna' battle you." He said excitedly.

Dexter closed his book, both because he had finished it and because he was challenged. "Sure. I accept this battle. Battles are a good way for me to learn more." Dexter responded and with that, they left the library. Once they made it outside, Dexter stood on one side with Porygon2 still out of its Pokeball, and Walt on the other side.

"Sapphire, Leon, whats going on?" Amy asked as she approached them.

"Walt's going to battle Dexter." Sapphire told her flatly.

"Lets make this a one on one battle." Dexter suggested.

"Exactly what I was wanting." Walt responded back.

"Porygon2, you are up." Dexter said and Porygon2, leaving Dexter's side and took to the field.

"Shieldon, I choose you!" Walt exclaimed, throwing out his Pokeball. Shieldon was released from the Pokeball once again, looking excited to battle.

"A Steel and Rock type like Shieldon would appear to be a fair match for a regular normal type, since Shieldon takes only a fourth damage from Normal-type moves. However, Normal-types have the greatest potential of any Pokemon. Porygon2, use Zap Cannon!" Dexter explained as Porygon2 formed an electric ball from its mouth/nose.

"Flash Cannon!" Walt countered. Shieldon's shield-like head glowed silver before the Pokemon shot a radiant beam from its mouth to counter the electrical ball.

"Follow up with Ancientpower!" Walt added and a glowing ball was formed from Shieldon's head and shot at Porygon2. It took the hit directly, but looked like it took a decent amount of damage.

"Porygon2, are you okay?" Dexter asked. The Normal-type Pokemon nodded and got right back up, seemingly as if it did no damage. "Quite the offensive battler aren't you?"

"Thats kinda what battles are about." Walt answered.

_"Walt is most interesting of an opponent...to be so carefree and energetic about battling...it completely contrasts the mindset of most here. I like it."_ Dexter thought, reminding himself of the battle he had earlier today.

_*Flashback*_

_"Use Leaf Storm."_

_Porygon2 was slashed all over its small body by the flurry of vicious leaves and fell to the ground in defeat._

_"Porygon2 is unable to battle, Grotle is the winner!"_

_Porygon2 was returned to its Pokeball. "I...I lost without beating any of his three Pokemon. Magmar, Grotle, and Murkrow...how could I fail to defeat a single one, let alone get a strong hit on one of them?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

_"Leon...it is no wonder you are at the top of the class. But Walt is my opponent now." _Dexter thought, "Porygon2, Zap Cannon again!" He commanded.

"Then we'll just defend with Flash Cannon once more!" Walt countered.

Both attack clashed exactly like before but Porygon2 had suddenly disappeared from Walt and Shieldon's line of sight.

"Where did that Porygon2 go?" Walt questioned, not being able to see Porygon2 anywhere.

"Strike from above with Tri Attack!" Dexter commanded. A golden triangle formed over Porygon2's head and three elemental balls, one for each of the main status elements of fire, ice, and electric, were fused into the triangle which was shot as a beam at Shieldon while its back was turned.

"Follow it up with Flamethrower!" Dexter continued and Porygon2 released a stream of fire straight at Shieldon, covering it head-to-tail in flames. The Steel/Rock-type started to fall weak and collapsed.

"Shieldon!" Walt called out to his Pokemon.

"Can you continue Walt? If you wish, you can call things off. I am afraid Shieldon won't be able to take more." Dexter offerered. Shieldon had taken two direct hits, one of them being super-effective. At this rate, another assault like that and Shieldon could potentially lose, especially if Flamethrower hits it again.

"Is that so?" Walt questioned confidently.

"What!?" Dexter responded confusedly.

"You underestimate Shieldon and I. Dexter, you're the one who is going to lose." Walt stated and Shieldon got back up, turning around so that it could look Porygon2 in the eyes.

"How could Shieldon endure such a powerful Fire-type move after taking Tri-Attack? That Shieldon is strong, there is no doubting that, but I'm going to have to finish this. Porygon2, how about we end this with your powerful Hyper Beam attack." Dexter responded.

"Stand your ground Shieldon and use Iron Defence!" Walt countered. Shieldon's entire body glowed white and silver for a few seconds and then a beam of energy which was pale-pink was shot directly at Shieldon's face by Porygon2.

_"So this is the defensive capabilties of Shieldon, the pre-evolved form of Bastiodon..."_ Dexter thought

"Shieldon, use Flash Cannon!" Walt while Shieldon shot a silver beam directly at Porygon2, shooting it out of the air. "Then use Iron Head!" He added. Shieldon charged towards the falling Porygon2 which was getting closer and closer to the ground, smashing it with its metallic head while surrounded by a white and gray energy, knocking it down a final time.

"Porygon2!" Dexter called out worriedly, but Porygon2 didn't get up and just fainted. Dexter sighed, a bit saddened that he lost and also surprised.

"Porygon2 is unable to battle, Shieldon is the winner." Dexter declared, realising that he had been outmatched.

"We did it!" Walt cheered in unison with Shieldon.

"Porygon2, you were amazing. Take a long rest now." Dexter said, recalling his Pokemon to its Pokeball. He looked stunned, both from the fact he lost to Walt and that Shieldon was so powerful.

"Walt, I...to think someone like you, someone who had quickly garnered the reputation of a class clown, one who was possibly the weakest trainer in this Jublife Academy...and here you are, defeating me. I am impressed." Dexter admitted.

"I might not come from a family of riches like everyone else, or be a prodigy of any type like a good number of people here, but that doesn't matter. I'll be a Pokemon Master when I'm older."

_"Walt..."_ Amy thought.

"Such words..." Leon said, "I, umm, it seems my initial belief was indeed true. That you would triumph over Dexter, hence why I had you battle him to begin with in the first place. I had a small feeling that you had the potential to defeat him." He continued to explain.

_"I suppose I'm better suited for academics than battles after all."_ Dexter thought

"You and I, Walt, I would believe are polar opposites. For you learn through action, I learn through studies. You also have this drive...this will to continue and overwhelm even those that most would expect you to fall to. I cannot comprehend such things, how confidence alone can win your battles, no matter how glaring the likelihood of your defeat is." Leon said. He sighed, thinking about what to say next.

"I am said to be the strongest here at Jubilife Academy and yet even with all my studies, all the things I have researched and experienced, I cannot understand your ability to turn confidence and enthusiasm into power to overcome any negative situation. In order to comprehend such a thing, I have to oppose it and overcome it in order to show that confidence alone means nothing." Leon said.

"So basically you want to battle me after all?" Walt questioned, refering to when Leon turned down a battle earlier during the day.

"I suppose so. You have three Pokemon, therefore we can have a three-on-three battle. We can battle tomorrow or on the next weekend, if that is acceptable with you." Leon explained.

_"I really wanna battle him again, but to challenge him tomorrow would probably result in defeat. If I battle next week, then I have more time to train but so does he. I have to take a gamble here..." _Walt thought out. While he himself had done some training, he also believed that the sooner he battles Leon the better it will feel.

"Tomorrow it is then." He answered.

"T-Thank you for accepting. You will recieve no mercy from me. I won't hold back. I'm going to battle you with my full power using my three best Pokemon out of my battling Pokemon." Leon responded with a flustered face.

"I won't have it any other way, Leon! I've got stronger, and I wanna' show you just how much I've changed in such a short time." Walt stated.

* * *

**Well I felt like I had to do this chapter sooner or later. Shieldon is going to be a powerhouse on Walt's team, at least compared to Starly or arguably Chimchar. Dexter isn't much of a battle-person, so don't expect him to battle often in the future due to the fact he focuses his goals towards being a future Pokemon Doctor. And before someone asks "why didn't Porygon2 use Flamethrower instead of Hyper Beam", logically a STAB Flash Cannon would be stronger than a non-STAB Flamethrower. That and the anime characters do stuff like that, if not stuff which is even dumber.**


	4. Rematch with Leon! Ariados' Comeback!

**Yes, I am alive :) - Its been like a week or so since I updated this story but it feels MUCH longer than that. This chapter is basically part 1 of Walt vs Leon. Next chapter is the conclusion of this battle and other things.**

* * *

After managing to overcome Dexter, Walt was then challenged by Leon, his roommate and the boy who was Walt's main rival. Having lost to Walt the first time, how will this rematch differ?

Outside on a grassy terrain, things seemed peaceful enough on an early morning. All except for a battle of power which was also taking place here.

"Roserade, use Solarbeam!" Came the strong voice.

"Salamence, fight back with Flamethrower." Responded another voice. It sounded ambiguous at first, but clearly belonged to a boy despite its rather higher-pitched tone. Both beams fiercely clashed with one another but before one could overpower the other, Salamence canceled the attack and advanced higher.

"Okay, now is the time for Dragon Rush." The boy continued.

"Lets get down to some physical combat with Poison Jab!" The female countered.

Roserade bashed its hands together and they became coated with poison, as well as raw energy. Roserade threw its punch straight at the incoming Dragon Rush, causing an explosion. As a result, both Salamence and Roserade proved equally matched. Roserade descended from the air down near to Sapphire while Salamence remained in the air. The Grass/Poison-type collapsed to its knees while Salamence panted heavily, showing its own signs of exhaustion.

"To think your Pokemon can actually fight Salamence on an even-playing field...my admiration knows no end." The boy admitted.

"Thank you. Salamence is your greatest Pokemon with no Pokemon on your team being equal to it, yet that is its greatest weakness too. Since Salamence is vastly overleveled compared to the rest of your team, should it be defeated, your other Pokemon will fall swiftly." The girl explained to him.

"That is only assuming Salamence would be defeated. Sapphire, your Pokemon are the first to fight Salamence as an equal and not get defeated easily like everything else." Was the boy's response, confirming the girl was Sapphire and the Roserade was owned by her.

"I suppose you are going to use it against Walt today then?" She questioned, confirming that the boy to be Leon and the Salamence was his.

Leon shook his head in response. "The fact it is overleveled is the reason I shall not use it against Walt, so that my other Pokemon can level up more." He explained.

"I see...well you and I will have to settle this another time. I'd imagine Walt will be here shortly. Roserade, return." Sapphire responded, withdrawing Roserade to its Pokeball.

"Salamence, thank you." Leon said, recalling Salamence. "_If Roserade can put up a fight against Salamence then Sapphire's other two Pokemon might be just as competent in battl." _He thought.

"Leon! Sapphire!" Walt called out, running towards them. Amy and Dexter were seen in the distance running after Walt, trying to keep up.

"Oh, so you are here." Leon said.

"Of course. Leon, lets get this over with." Walt responded.

"If that is your wish, then so be it. Magmar, front and center." Leon began the battle, throwing out his first Pokemon which let out his starter Pokemon

"Shieldon, I choose you!" Walt said, bringing out Shieldon.

_"So this is one of his main three Pokemon...in that case, this Magmar is bound to be tough." _Walt thought, thinking back to when Leon said he'll use his best three battling Pokemon.

"But won't a Fire-type like Magmar have an advantage over Shieldon?" Amy asked. Magmar, based on type alone, seemed to have the edge over Shieldon at first.

"Shieldon is part Rock-type too and as we know from when it battled Porygon2, it knows the move Ancientpower to inflict massive damage to Magmar." Sapphire explained.

"Magmar, begin with Fire Punch." Leon commanded.

"Dodge and use Ancientpower!" Walt countered. Shieldon jumped to avoid the punch and formed the white/gray ball of light from its mouth, shooting it at Magmar.

_"So that was the response time? Well I'll just have to show Walt just how he'll be defeated."_ Leon thought.

"Magmar, use Fire Punch again." He continued with the same move as before.

"Be that way. Dodge and use Ancientpower like before!" Walt responded and Shieldon dodged Fire Punch the same way as it did previously, forming the ball in its mouth.

"Follow that up with Brick Break!" Leon exclaimed. Magmar's right hand glowed white and smashed it down on Shieldon's head, sending it flying across the field and rolling across the grass.

"Shieldon!" Walt cried out. He knew fully well that a super-effective move which Shieldon is four-times weak to is going to be brutal.

"All I needed to do was calculate how long Shieldon would take to launch its attack, and crush it before it could carry out that attack. Brick Break is a move which does four times the normal damage to Shieldon since Fighting-type moves super-effect both Rock-types as well as Steel-types and the quadrupled damage is as a result of Shieldon being both types." Leon explained his attack.

"It is rather basic when you think about it. Now Magmar, finish it with Flamethrower!" He added, carrying out a Flamethrower.

"Flash Cannon!" Walt responded and Shieldon quickly shot the silver beam at the Flamethrower and overpowered it, resulting in hitting Magmar directly.

"Then lets finish it off with Ancientpower!" Walt added and another ball of energy was fired at Magmar, knocking it across the field and fainted it.

"Magmar is unable to battle, Shieldon is the winner!" Sapphire declared as the referee.

"Yes! One down, two more to go!" Walt cheered and Shieldon did the same, both being happy that they won their fight against Leon and Magmar.

Leon simply recalled Magmar without a word. _"Shieldon is strong, but to think it could defeat Magmar like that...whether it was a fluke or not, I will win this battle in the end._" He thought. "Grotle, front and center." Leon said, bringing out his starter Pokemon. Walt eyed down the Grass-type, pondering what to do next.

_"Shieldon's taken a lot of damage, and Grotle is his strongest Pokemon. Either Starly or Chimchar can handle it from here."_ Walt thought, completely unaware of Salamence's existence. However on a technical level, Grotle was his 'strongest' Pokemon if you excluded Salamence.

"Shieldon return." Walt said, recalling Shieldon. Picking out one of his two remaining Pokeballs, he tossed one out. "Alright Starly, I choose you!" He exclaimed, his brown/white bird Pokemon taking to the skies. It looked very small compared to Grotle, but the Normal/Flying-type didn't flinch.

"Now use Stealth Rock." Leon commanded.

"If you think that's gonna hit Starly you got another thing coming! Starly, Wing Attack!" Walt responded and Starly's wings glowed white as it flew down towards Grotle, slashing Grotle with them.

_"It took two super-effective Wing Attacks directly without flinching!? Just how bulky is that Grotle?" _Walt thought. Grotle was tough and there was no denying that, but for it not to even flinch was something interesting. Either that or it did take massive damage but just didn't want to show signs of weakness.

Grotle shot out multiple shiny balls from its back which morphed into rocks which surrounded the battlefield.

"Well its a bit late now, isn't it? Your attack missed completely." Walt asked, then stating how Stealth Rock 'missed completely'.

Leon sighed. He was so confused how someone who didn't even know what Stealth Rock was could defeat Dexter. "Stealth Rock is not an offensive move. Now any time the opponent, you in this case, would switch Pokemon from here on out, the Stealth Rock will instantly attack the incoming Pokemon and is impossible to dodge. Any Pokemon whom is super-effected by Rock-type moves will take additional damage from Stealth Rock than normal."

"So how much exactly is dealt?" Amy asked.

"Should the Pokemon be two-times weak to the move such as Starly or Chimchar, they take damage equal to 25% of their overall health. Otherwise, the damage is one-eight of the Pokemon's stamina. That means Chimchar will lose a quarter of its power switching in and should you be blind enough to switch Starly, it will take about 25% damage and be knocked out of the sky, making it vunerable. You have the ability to switch Pokemon but there is a consequence for doing so. Stealth Rock won't damage my Pokemon. Stealth Rock cannot be destroyed or removed unless you use the move Rapid Spin." Leon explained in detail.

"Now that I've told you about Stealth Rock, I'll just have to finish this here. Grotle, use Energy Ball." He continued, ordering Grotle to attack.

"Dodge it!" Walt responded.

"Use another Energy Ball." Leon commanded. Grotle shot another attack at Starly but this time it hit the Normal/Flying-type and shot it down to the ground. Starly tried to push itself up using its wings but collapsed.

"Starly's speed is impressive but...it will take far more than speed alone to defeat me." Leon stated after successfully knocking Starly out of the sky.

"Starly..." Walt whispered, Starly still trying to get back up and fight. After it stood up, it let out a powerful cry.

"Once more hit will suffice. Grotle, use Giga Drain." Leon declared. The green ropes shot out of Grotle's back and wrapped around Starly completely, draining its energy. Walt did nothing but watch Starly trapped there.

"For someone as rambunctious as yourself, your complete calmness in this situation is unusual. Alright Grotle, while it is trapped, demolish it with Leaf Storm!"

As Grotle was about to unleash this attack, Starly instantly disappeared before everyone's eyes, causing Grotle to call off the attack before it could be used.

"What!?" Amy, Dexter, and Sapphire exclaimed in unison.

_"Subsitute...how could my plan be toppled so easily? My control of this battle was firm. I should have anticipated any combination of moves used by Walt..."_

"Lets go Starly! Aerial Ace!" Walt commanded. From out of nowhere, Starly smashed into Grotle from the side, surrounded by a coat of wind, and sent the Grove Pokemon rolling across the floor and on its back in defeat.

Grotle's swirly eyes looked dazed as it looked at Starly before closing its eyes, knowing it couldn't fight any further.

"Grotle is unable to battle, Starly is the winner!" Sapphire declared, resulting in Walt's second victory in a row during this battle. In addition to this, none of his three Pokemon had been defeated yet.

"Yes! You were amazing Starly!" Walt exclaimed, Starly chirping back a response. Amy seemed surprised at the whole situation.

"I don't get what just happened there..." Amy said, completely in awe by Starly's victory over Grotle.

"Substitute is a move which allows a clone to take the place of the user at the cost of some stamina. Starly must have used it before Giga Drain was used and then Grotle thought it was attacking the real Starly but it was just a clone. Meaning the real Starly was not damaged by Giga Drain since it was the clone being attacked." Dexter explained.

"Walt exploited the blind spot of Grotle and knew that Grotle couldn't react fast enough to the attack. I don't know how much Walt had trained but whatever it was, it is working." Sapphire added on.

"Grotle, you did well. Take a long rest." Leon said and the Pokeball's red light engulfed Grotle.

"So Leon, how do ya' like Starly's Subsititute? I had Starly use it after it was hit by Energy Ball and when you were going to attack, I'd be ready to take Grotle down when it least expected it." Walt explained his plan. In reality, while Walt's Starly had learnt Subsitute, he never thought about using it much in battle until Grotle hit Starly with Energy Ball where he was forced to do that on the spot.

"I must admit, I fell weak to that move. But now it is you who is in the negative position." Leon stated.

"But you only have one Pokemon left." Walt noted. This was true, for Magmar and Grotle had been defeated while Walt had all three of his Pokemon remaining.

"Shieldon has taken massive damage from Brick Break, and Starly has lost a lot of stamina from getting hit by Energy Ball as well as using Subsitute. Should you be dumb enough to switch Starly out, it is going to be fainted by Stealth Rock when it comes in due to the damage it took from Energy Ball being overwhelming." Leon explained. After the Energy Ball and Substitute, Starly would have low enough health remaining to get knocked out by Stealth Rock and Shieldon had taken a beating from Brick Break.

Walt looked at the Stealth Rock, as he had forgot about them for a while. Then he figured out Leon's plan.

"This situation didn't go the way I had prefered as I had hoped Grotle would clean-sweep through Starly, Shieldon and hopefully Chimchar after the Stealth Rock weakens them. I save my best of my chosen three Pokemon for last. Ariados, front and center!" Leon stated, throwing his last Pokeball onto the field which bounced back to him after it let out his Pokemon. Ariados looked very confident, awaiting any attack which would come its way.

"You might have me forced to not switch out but I won't back down. Starly, use Quick Attack!" Walt declared and Starly flew down towards Ariados at its top speed.

"Dodge that." Leon responded. Ariados jumped high over the attack.

Walt's confidence increased when he remembered one glaring fact: Ariados was weak to Flying-type moves. "Ariados probably isn't that durable so lets go and finish it with one powerful attack! Starly, use Aerial Ace!" He commanded and Starly dived down, flying towards Ariados.

"Signal Beam." Leon countered. Ariados let out the rainbow beam of light straight at Starly, swiftly defeating the small bird Pokemon by shooting it down from the air.

"Starly is unable to battle, Ariados is the winner." Sapphire declared.

"Starly, you did really great out there. Take a long rest now." Walt said. He looked down to his remaining two Pokemon.

_"Chimchar would be my best option here, but it is weak to Stealth Rock and would be overpowered outright. Shieldon takes the least damage from Stealth Rock and resists most, if not all of Ariados' known moves."_ Walt thought.

"Shieldon, I choose you!" He said, bringing out the Shield Pokemon. It looked in a weakened condition but despite this, continued to fight.

The rocks around the field glowed and flew into Shieldon, damaging it a bit though it managed to shrug it off.

"Signal Beam." Leon commanded with Ariados unleashing the rainbow beam from its horn.

"Dodge and use Flash Cannon!" Walt responded. Shieldon jumped halfway across the field to the left and shot out its Flash Cannon while Signal Beam had missed.

"Intercept that attack with Shadow Ball." Leon countered as Ariados shot the ball from its horn which was formed from shadows and darkness. It clashed with Flash Cannon for a few seconds before overpowering the Steel-type attack and its raw power broke through the attack, hitting Shieldon instantly.

"Shieldon is unable to battle, Ariados is the winner." Sapphire declared and with Shieldon defeated, both sides had one Pokemon remaining. Walt and Leon having Chimchar and Ariados respectively.

"That Ariados must be one tough Pokemon to be able to outspeed Starly and overpower Shieldon so easily." Dexter stated.

"Even though Shieldon attacked first, Ariados' attack was fast enough to fight against it." Amy added. She knew just how powerful Ariados was in battle since it defeated her Corsola and Prinplup almost effortlessly but it was stronger now, or at least it appeared that way.

"Take a long rest now Shieldon." Walt said, recalling the Fossil Pokemon to the Pokeball.

"You're victories over Magmar and Grotle, especially the latter, were most impressive. I hadn't foreseen such events, but all those victories did was delay my inevitable win." Leon commented. With his two consecutive victories over Starly and Shieldon, he did feel as if he had gained control of the battle this time.

"We'll see about that one Leon. I still have one Pokemon left." Walt insisted, refusing to accept defeat when the battle wasn't even over. "Chimchar, I choose you!" He exclaimed as he tossed his last Pokeball out to reveal Chimchar.

* * *

**Chimchar's battle with Ariados will have to wait until next chapter, if only because of the amount of expostion which takes place after this battle that it would be too long for one chapter. On another note, Salamence is overpowered and overleveled. Its so overpowered and overleveled that it won't battle much in this story as it would curbstomp most Pokemon with a single hit or two while taking very little damage.**

**I will say this much: Sapphire's younger sister (who is a canon character from the anime) will be appearing soon, Cynthia will appear even sooner, and I'll probably end up putting in an evil team who serves as an antagonist. Pokemon just isn't Pokemon without an evil team trying to use legendary Pokemon to destroy the world somehow. When exactly these characters appear isn't decided but some will appear sooner than others.**


End file.
